


Wait, Stop, Start it Up Again

by imaginecrocodiles



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginecrocodiles/pseuds/imaginecrocodiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael could never quite find a spot for himself in the ample spaces of Gavin's free time, but he is not helpless to watch their friendship change, and takes it upon himself to fix things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, Stop, Start it Up Again

**Author's Note:**

> A really short, simple fic, one of the first I've written for this pairing. Absolutely tumblr user sorou's fault.

Often times, "I love you" is the apology that follows every joke he's taken too far, when Gavin's face is pressed into the carpet and it doesn't look like he's laughing anymore. Their friendship becomes fragile in spring-- Michael will reach around Gavin's shoulder and Gavin will tense so subtly that no one else notices. He edges around his words, but never discovers which combinations of syntax turn him away. He doesn't ask, and things are different, but very much the same. Gavin looks confused and worried and frustrated whenever Michael sees him, whenever Michael tries to hold his hand or ruffle his hair. They are nervous, but by no means does it interfere with their work. It isn't an issue until Ray notices, questions the break in their companionship. "Did a fanfiction get too real?" he jokes, and Michael and Gavin laugh because they are supposed to.

After work Michael pulls Gavin aside and says, very seriously, "Are you gay," and Gavin replies, "No."

But the question will keep bubbling up in his brain until he starts filling the gaps in their conversations with kisses. It's strange, and the others don't know, and Gavin wrings his hands for hours before he lets them find Michael's waist. They stop a few times for Gavin to breathe, for Gavin to avoid his eyes and straighten his shirt and giggle a little. Each day after work: rinse and repeat. They have sex in the back of Michael's car and Michael will say "I love you," even though hes not quite sure he means it, and even though Gavin never says anything back.


End file.
